Shaggy Rogers
Norville Rogers or most commonly known as Shaggy Rogers is a member of the Mystery Incorporated and owner of Great Dane Scooby Doo. Appearance Shaggy is a hippy teenager most commonly known for his green t-shirt and liking for food. Shaggy once wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. He has scruffy mousey hair and is owner of Scooby Doo. Shaggy once had a relationship with Velma Dinkley. Personality Shaggy is very much like Scooby. He loves to eat and is scared of big scary phantoms unlike his friends, Fred, Daphne and Velma. Family and relatives * Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents moved to Plymouth, Massachusetts. * Maggie Rogers: Shaggy's sister. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, she is portrayed as a baby named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname.In A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy is shown to have an infant sister named "Sugey", presumably a younger version of Maggie (which would make "Sugey" a nickname). However, the difference between the two siblings' ages in Pup seems greater than the difference when both are older (i.e., Maggie apparently aged at a faster rate over the ensuing years than Shaggy did). A similar phenomenon is found in the popular comic strip Peanuts, where Sally was aged from infancy to being a year or two younger than her brother Charlie Brown. * Wilfred: Maggie's husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. * Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. * Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! * Great Uncle Nat: Shaggy's great-uncle, who lives in the family home in Boston. * Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) * Betty Lou Shaggbilly: Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. * Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. * McBaggy Rogers: a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. * Shaggy the First: who lived in Moonlight Castle in Austria long ago. Voice actors Casey Kasem played Shaggy for a time where he was portrayed as a vegetarian, by request of Kasem, who is a vegan. In the past, Shaggy had a tendency to overeat and eat anything he could. Kasem disagreed with this portrayal, and in 1995 he walked out on the role when Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were to be portrayed in a Burger King commercial. He also did this because the producers of Scooby Doo would not turn Shaggy into a vegan, which Kasem is. Therefore he quit, later to rejoin the crew when they allowed Shaggy to be a vegan, only ten years later, in the series What's New, Scooby-Doo?. On a series of Peter Pan Records read-along book-and-audio sets from 1978, Duncan Robertson voiced Shaggy, while the other cast members of the show reprised their roles for the records. Scott Innes and Billy West briefly took over the role in several of the direct-to-video films produced in the late 1990s and early 2000s. From 2010, Matthew Lillard had been selected to voice Shaggy Rogers, having previously played the role in the 2002 and 2004 live-action films.